Cut You Down
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Saji's attempts on showing Ryomou his feelings aren't having effect on her at all. Something else seems to be on her mind. Or in fact, someone else. Who could it be? And who exactly does Ryomou want to fight that badly? RyofuRyomou
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor anime. Only thing in here I own is part of the plot.

Pairing: RyomouRyofu

Story: Saji's attempts on showing Ryomou his feelings aren't having effect on her at all. Something else seems to be on her mind. Or in fact, someone else. Who could it be? And who exactly does Ryomou want to fight that badly?

**Cut you down**

_prologue_

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

''Ryomou.''

No reply.

''Ryomou.''

Again. No reply.

''Mou-chan!''

Finally a blue haired girl looked up upon hearing that annoying voice call out for her. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, wondering what the hell that damned blonde wanted this time.

Behind her a blonde girl who was dressed in the same uniform as Ryomou, followed by a black haired girl closed up to her. ''Mou-chan!'' The blonde sang. ''We've been calling you for a few hours now. Didn't you hear us?''

''Hours?'' The black haired guy known as Syuyu Koukin repeated. ''Don't say _hours _with such a straight face Hakufu.''

Ryomou rolled her eyes. ''What the hell do you want from me Sonsaku?'' She asked the blonde girl angrily.

''Mou-chan, don't sound so angry. We're all friends right?'' The blonde said, twirling around the blue haired girl. For the first time in here life Ryomou wanted to take off her eyepatch and let her dragon have some fun with that little annoying blonde. How she maintained she'd never know.

''Only in your little head.'' Ryomou sighed. ''You're getting too friendly lately. Why don't you bother other people with your pleasant presence. Saji for example.''

Hakufu giggled. ''Aren't you confusing me with yourself. You're always running after Saji-san. Are you in love with him? Well are you? Mou-chan?''

Ryomou balled her hand into a fist and punched the blonde making her fall to the ground. ''Shut your trap.'' She hissed. ''I'm seriously considering killing you if you don't watch your big mouth.''

Koukin just stared at the blonde who sat on the ground. Hakufu was on the verge of tears. ''You're so mean Mou-chan!''

''Hakufu. Maybe you should stop calling her Mou-chan. It's rude.'' Koukin said, offering the blonde his hand. ''Come on. You're the leader of Nanyou. You shouldn't be sitting on the ground like that. People might think you're not fit to be the leader of our school.''

''She isn't a good leader at all. And listen to your little incest cousin. Stop calling me Mou-chan.'' Ryomou spat, turning around to leave. Who the hell did that blonde think she was. Just a month ago Sonsaku Hakufu had started to attent Nanyou and already she was their leader. She had fought almost every student at their school including Ryomou. Hakufu had won. Unfortunately.

The blonde was a klutz and had no idea on how to fight. She lacked the technique and the strength but somehow, whenever she fought and was about to lose something snapped. Ryomou couldn't quite explain it but it was almost as if she was possessed or something. Anyway, ever since Hakufu fought Ryomou and won she had the strange idea that they were friends now.

''Still as much as a morning person as always.'' Suddenly a familiar voice said.

Ryomou didn't even have to look up at who it was. ''So how are you and your tight little ass doing?''

''Saji.'' Ryomou muttered. Just the person she needed right now.

''Ah. The great Ryomou Shimei remembers my name. I am truly honored.''

''Happy for you.'' The blue haired girl replied as she started to walk on.

Saji put a hand through his blonde hair. ''I see you run into our pretty leader again.'' He said as if he couldn't think of something else to say. Maybe he couldn't. ''You shouldn't give her such a hard time. Especially not now.''

''Alright, you got me Saji. Why not now? Especially not now?'' She couldn't sound less interested.

''Geez Mou-chan. What crawled up your ass this beautiful morning?'' The asked, putting an arm around his friend. ''And if you really want to know. There's a tournament coming up. All seven schools will attent. I heard Rakuyou's Toutaku is behind this tournament.''

''How interesting. I'm not fighting in any tournament.'' Ryomou said. ''This isn't a good time Saji. Just bug off.''

Saji smirked as he tightened the hold around the blue haired girl. ''Have I ever mentioned how cute you are when you're angry?''

''Have I ever mentioned you're a dick?'' Ryomou returned. ''I'm not entering. Not after last time.''

''Come on Teifu hasn't been happier. Sure thing he's blind now but he has cute little nurses walking around him and taking care of him.'' Saji said. ''I'd sure like to be in his place.''

''Asshole. He's blind. He can't see if they're cute or not.'' The blue haired girl said, taking Saji's wrist in her hand and squeezing it until he yelped in pain and let go.

''Hakufu is fighting in the tournament. Gakushuu and Syuyu as well. I'm considering.'' She paused before jumping in front of Ryomou, placing his hands on her shoulders and pulling her closer. Their lips were almost touching now. ''If you're going to fight I'll surely sign up as well. I could use a pretty girl to protect my sorry ass.''

Ryomou smirked. Saji was too much of a sexist to mean any of that. He had always been like that and he always would be. She knew that he cared about her even though he had strange ways of showing it. ''Consider it Mou-chan.''

She just brushed past him. She surely was going to enter that tournament. But not for the reason he thought.

Right, _Ryofu_?

**To Be Continued..**


	2. Chapter One: Condition

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the anime used in here.

Alright. To explain, Hakufu is Nanyou's leader although Toutaku is still alive and kicking! In other words, I threw the whole plot of the first season out of the window. You'll just have to figure out for yourselfs where I am going with this.

* * *

**Cut you Down**

chapter One

_- Condition -_

* * *

When Ryomou woke up it was already past noon. Had she been that tired? She couldn't even remember what she had done that previous day. The only thing she could recall was Saji and Hakufu bothering her back at school. A sigh escaped her lips. Ryomou looked around, one eye still closed, looking for her eyepatch. When she found it she slowly put it over her left eye.

She hated that eyepatch. She always needed it. And somehow whenever people fought her they made sure it slipped off her eye. As if they wanted to know it the rumors were true. Ryomou Shimei, the fighter with the cursed eye. If only they knew how difficult it was fighting with one eye closed. Yet she always felt a feeling of power flow over her when she defeat an enemy. They were such powerful fighters who had only known winning. Never losing. And then they got defeated by a girl. A simple girl who closed one of her goddamn eyes.

A smirk appeared on her face. They had never met an enemy strong enough to fight her off. Exept for that reject leader of Nanyou. And ofcourse, Ryofu Housen. They had fought a while ago over Saji. Toutaku's bodyguard had kipnapped him. Ryomou wasn't even sure whether he was there or not until she ran into the green haired girl. The most powerful toushi known.

Saji never told her why he came back again. Or why they had let him go all of a sudden.

Ryomou slowly moved her hand down, tracing circles around her stomach. She could remember how Ryofu kissed her down there. The green haired girl's touch, her scent, her voice. One day she was going to make Ryofu Housen pay for the shame she had caused her. For the rape she had inflicted. But she wouldn't take her revenge during the tournament. She was going to make Ryofu hers first. She was going to make Ryofu willingly lose their fight for everyone to see.

''Mou-chan, you shouldn't be playing with yourself in front of guests.'' Suddenly a male voice spoke. Ryomou immidiately jumped up, ready to attack whoever it was who had entered her room. She calmed down a bit when she saw Saji sitting on a chair in front of her.

''W-when did you?!''

''I've been sitting here ever since you woke up. Do you know you drool in your sleep.'' He replied with a wink.

''You son of a gun. One of these days...'' She took a deep breath. ''What do you want?'' She decided it was better to change the subject than to go into any further.

''Ask you if you're going to enter our beloved tournament or not.''

Ryomou looked away, staring at the window. Why was Saji obsessing over this? ''I've decided to enter. I still have a score to settle.'' She finally said.

-----

_Rakuyou Academy_

Toutaku Chuuei was lying in the middle of a field, staring at the sky while listening to the birds and wind surrounding him. Usually he wasn't the type to be doing relaxing things other than work in his watermelon patch. Then again, he really didn't like watermelons in the first place. However he looked at them, they kept reminding him of the insides of a human head.

He closed his eyes for a second. Soon his plan would finally go into work. He would lure all the toushi into that good-for-nothing toushi tournament. Eventually he'd crush the strongest school. A smile appeared on his face when he recalled Ryofu's reaction. She wanted to fight against Nanyou. He loved taking away her hopes into doing so. That girl who wore the magatama and thus the fate of Ryofu Housen, would eventually betray him.

It would've been smart not to play out the betrayal of the Toutaku 1800 years ago. But he knew that in the end, everyone had to stay true to their destiny. Even him. He couldn't escape it. Why bother?

''Toutaku-sama.'' Suddenly a very familiar voice said.

He opened his eyes, staring right into Ryofu's green eyes. ''Yes?''

The aqua haired girl seemed to be surprised on finding her leader here. It wasn't a place for Toutaku to be. The scenery was too beautiful here. He always was surrounded by darkness, evil and cold people and places. ''The first fight,'' She started.

He decided to cut her off. ''I couldn't care less. I'm only interested in the final fight. Why are you here? Didn't I tell Kaku not to bother me?''

''I'm not Kaku.'' Ryofu replied.

A smile appeared on the brown haired man's face. ''I'm sure you ran into her before sneaking up here. Are you planning on killing me now? Here? Play out your betrayal. I'm curious Housen.''

The aqua haired girl clenched her fists. ''I would've done it already if I wanted.''

''Wanted it. But could you?'' Toutaku wondered, his eyes never leaving the girl in front of him. He liked her more than any of the other toushi at Rakuyou. For someone so unreliable he trusted her the most. His followers feared him. Ryofu Housen wasn't like that. That girl never showed any fear towards him. ''Saji Genpou,'' He suddenly started. ''Has he been pleasing you into pleasing him?''

A blush appeared on Ryofu's face. How did Toutaku know?

As if he read her mind he answered her unspoken question. ''You didn't kill Saji. If it were only that easy. He's back at Nanyou again. Someone saw him there. Fate won't let you kill him. He's going to use you to kill me. And you know it, he knows it and even I know it.''

''And yet you still have me by your side.'' Ryofu said. It didn't sound right to her. Why did Toutaku keep her alive when he knew all of this? Was it because he knew she could kill him? Or was it because he still needed her?

Finally Toutaku sat up. ''Ryofu,'' He gazed at her. ''Although I'd like to slice your body into pieces I've decided not to. Not because it's my fate to be killed by you. Who would wait for such a thing to happen. Just like Saji needs you I still need you as well. And you're going to do whatever I say until _that _day has come. Do you want to know why?''

Ryofu raised an eyebrow. Why was she letting him talk to her like this. She should be kicking his sorry ass straight to hell. She knew she could. ''Because you need me too.'' He finally said.

''I'm not angry at you. I kind of hoped you'd spare Saji's life and let him go back to Nanyou. I needed him to have a grudge against me. I want him to enter this tournament as well. If he dies before I do, my fate might...''

''I...'' She started but was cut off by his finger on her lips. How the hell he had moved fast enough for her not to notice was still a question unanswered. But at this time she didn't even care. This man had killed more toushi than one could count, he hurt people and used people just to get what he wanted. He was truly a sadistic, manipulative bastard. And yet, yet she didn't fear him.

A blush appeared on her face as he replaced his finger with his own lips, kissing her. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she found herself replying to the kiss. Maybe he was right. Maybe she still needed him as well. Who was using who at this moment? She moaned into his mouth when she felt his hand on her breast. With his other hand he moved down under her skirt, stroking her sensitive spot.

''Ah...'' She wanted to say something, move away but she couldn't. For some reason her body wasn't reacting to her anymore. It was as if her body completely belonged to Toutaku now. And the worst thing was, she couldn't care less. She wanted him to explore her body. The body that would eventually kill him.

''Toutaku-sama,'' She paused for a moment, enjoying his touch. ''I have a favor to ask of you.''

''Mmmh?'' He replied, letting her know he was listening.

''Rakuyou has to fight. I still have a score to settle.'' She whispered. Almost afraid all of a sudden. Was he going to let her? Was he going to go against his own plans just for her?

Toutaku pulled back a little, pushing two fingers inside of Ryofu's wet entrance causing her to moan even louder. ''Toutaku-sama,''

''I would say _no_ but you'll fight anyway. You can settle your score on one condition...'' He smirked. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

''Condition?'' She repeated. This couldn't be good.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
